


[vore] Fish Eggs

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Digestion, M/M, Mpreg, Non-fatal vore, Oviposition, Soft Vore, Vore, mermaid au, merskeletons, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Edge and Sans are a mated pair of merskeletons and they want to lay some eggs.
Relationships: Kedgeup - Relationship, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), UF Papyurs/UT Sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	[vore] Fish Eggs

“Hello! I’m Blueberry!”

The little merskeleton seemed fearless, but he was smart enough to stay just out of reach. Still, it was easy for Edge to dart forward and grab him before he could flit away. “You look small enough,” he growled, more to himself than to the other skelefish, pleased with his stroke of luck in encountering Blueberry alone as he searched among the rocks.

“For what?” Blueberry tried to pull away, but Edge didn’t let go of his arm, instead reaching down with his other hand to grasp the smaller fish’s tail, scaly blue ectoflesh translucent enough to see the bones within. Not bothering to answer, he pulled the tail up to his skull, curling the wide fins up in his hand so they would fit neatly in his mouth. Blueberry didn’t bother asking what he was doing; it was obvious. And obviously futile to resist, but that didn’t stop the smaller fish struggling, his muscular tail bending and twisting, trying to yank free of Edge’s jaws as he bit down firmly. If Edge hadn’t had a solid grip on his arm, he would have been whipping around wildly.

Edge swallowed quickly and efficiently, not just to put a stop to his prey’s escape but to get the experience over with faster for the smaller skelefish. Not that the next step would be any better. But some sacrifices had to be made. His jaws stretched wide around the thicker part of the blue tail. He could feel the end twitching inside him, unable to thrash around.

Blueberry let out an anguished, wordless cry as Edge’s jaws closed over his hips. The upper part of the mer was hard and bony, a bit more difficult to swallow but easier to grip with his teeth without damaging. Blueberry only whimpered as his ribs were pressed into the larger skeleton’s tongue. His shoulders could have proved difficult, but the little fish seemed to have given up, limply allowing Edge to pull his whole torso into his mouth and slurp up his arms afterward.

Edge’s own tail bulged out as the smaller fish was forced to curl up to fit inside it. His goal accomplished, he set out for home. Blueberry must have overcome his momentary despair, and Edge grunted in irritation as the squirming and struggling of his prey threw off the rhythm of his swimming.

***

“Are you ready, Sans?”

“Yeah.” Sans sounded uncertain, but a wave of his tail brought him out of the corner of the cave where he’d been resting and up close to Edge.

“Good, because they’re ready for you.” The eggs couldn’t wait forever, and Edge’s prey had already paid the price to make them. Edge pulled Sans underneath him, twining their tails together, pressing his mate into the sandy floor and trying to line himself up. Sans was a good deal bigger than the fish he’d eaten, of course, but their colors were similar, which just made Blueberry even more perfect for their purposes. The eggs were likely purple rather than pure blue, since some of Edge’s magic had gone into making them as well. Of course they looked redder inside Edge, but they would soon see how much red was left when filtered through Sans’s blue scales.

***

“I can’t eat this much, Edge.”

Edge had dumped most of the seaweed harvest in front of Sans. Sure, maybe it had a few sticks in it, but Edge’s time was better spent gathering more food than picking them out, and surely Sans had nothing else to do while he was lying around incubating.

“Nonsense. You’re making the eggs lazy. They should be further along by now.”

“What do you eggs-pect? They can’t all take after you completely.”

“If you have energy to make puns you have energy to feed yourself.”

Sans picked at the dark green mass unenthusiastically.

“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’re tired of seaweed.”

“Maybe a little.”

Edge frowned. Sans clearly didn’t want to complain, but Edge should have anticipated his needs. “It’s good for you. But variety is also good. I’ll find you something else.”

“Thanks, babe.” Sans obligingly bit into a mouthful of seaweed as Edge turned to leave.

He emerged from the entrance tunnel and pondered which direction to set off in. There was plenty of food in the ocean if you knew what to look for, but he’d scoured clean the area directly around their home. Maybe Sans would be in the mood for some sea urchins or mollusks, he reasoned, as he planned a route to the kelp forest and set off with a powerful swish of his tail.

But he didn’t make it as far as the kelp forest. As he passed the rocks where he’d met Blueberry, he saw a flicker of something disappear into the shadows. Of course he had to investigate; it didn’t seem large enough to be dangerous, but if it was it couldn’t be allowed to wander any closer to Sans. Besides, it might be food.

It was, Edge discovered when he swam up to the crack between rocks where it had hidden itself, an orange skelefish, trying to quietly sneak away without being seen. It was small, but still a little bigger—or at least longer—than Blueberry. But Edge wasn’t hunting for himself anyway. He pinned it down with his gaze. “What are you doing here?”

The orange fish froze in place, sockets wide, but answered in a neutral tone. “I’m looking for my brother. Have you seen him?”

“I don’t know.” Edge glowered. “What does he look like?”

The orange fish grinned helplessly. “Like me but a bit smaller—with blue scales?”

Edge scoffed. The orange fish didn’t look THAT much like Blueberry. But if he was indeed the blue fish’s brother, that could work out conveniently for Edge. “I may have. What’s his name?”

The orange fish hesitated, but he couldn’t very well back out now. “Blueberry.”

“That’s the one,” Edge nodded. Before the other could respond, he reached into the crevice and pulled him out. “I’ll take you to him,” he said, pressing the smaller fish against his ribs as he swam back the way he came. The orange fish bore the indignity in silence, not having been offered any choice. Perhaps he was hopeful after hearing he would be joining his brother; Edge didn’t bother to look down to check.

“Sans?” Edge called as he re-entered their cave, frowning at the lack of progress his mate had made on the pile of seaweed while he’d been gone. “How about this?” He held the orange fish up by one arm.

Sans looked up, pleased to see him in the moment before he saw the smaller fish and grew uncertain.

“You need the energy to develop the eggs,” Edge pointed out before Sans could object.

“What?” the orange fish objected instead. He began to struggle, trying to pry Edge’s fingers off of his arm with his free hand. “Where’s my brother? You said—”

“Where do you think we got enough magic to make the eggs?” Edge caught both of his hands and took hold of his tail to stop him trying to swim away. “Settle down and you’ll see him soon.”

“You mean what’s left of him?” The orange fish’s voice cracked with despair as he glanced toward Sans, straining against Edge’s grip.

“You could say that,” Edge confirmed, and smiled with satisfaction as the fish went limp in his grasp.

“That was mean,” Sans protested, but he accepted the prey when Edge handed him over.

“Just eat him. He’s mostly pure magic.” The skelefish would be far more nutritious for the eggs than the sea urchins he’d planned to bring back.

Sans looked doubtfully at the fish in his arms, and the orange fish managed a little resentment to look back at him with, before they both gave in to the inevitable. Sans spread his jaws and the skelefish’s skull fit between them easily. He squirmed in perfunctory resistance as Sans swallowed his ribs and then his tail, more easily than Edge had done Blueberry’s. In a minute, he was slurping up the orange tail fins, the shape of the skelefish visible in his belly pressed up against the mass of eggs.

Edge took a moment to appreciate the sight. “What did I tell you?”

“You didn’t have to lie to him,” Sans complained, but he couldn’t hide the satisfaction of acquiring that much pure magic at a time when he must be feeling drained by the eggs.

“I didn’t lie,” said Edge sharply. Surely Sans knew him better than that.

***

“Brother! Wake up! You need to eat something.”

Stretch rolled over on the sand, hoping Blueberry would let him rest a few minutes longer. But it was hard, for some reason, like his tail wasn’t getting any traction in the water. He pretty much had to push himself with his arms. That was strange enough that it was worth waking up to figure out what was wrong.

“Look, they brought us kelp!” Blueberry was saying.

“Who?” Stretch blinked at him. It wasn’t like Blueberry to rely on others to gather food. In fact, that was what he’d been doing when he’d gone missing— 

“Blue! You’re okay!” Stretch tried to swim over to him but immediately sank onto the sand. Why couldn’t he swim? And more importantly, what had happened to make him think Blueberry wouldn’t be okay? He tried to organize his memories in a way that made sense.

“That big red fish said he—never mind. Are you okay?” Stretch dragged himself over to his brother.

“Calm down, brother! You aren’t going to be able to swim at all for a while!” Blueberry met him halfway and embraced him. “Here.” He’d brought a handful of kelp. Stretch found he was ravenous. “What did the red fish say?” Blueberry asked him as he devoured the kelp.

Stretch thought about whether he should tell Blueberry as he chewed some kelp. The red fish had obviously been lying, so it couldn’t hurt too much, he decided. “I met a big red fish, and when I told him I was looking for you, he said he’d eaten you. What a weirdo, huh?”

“Well, maybe, but he was telling the truth.” Blueberry grinned. “Don’t panic. I’m nearly back to normal, see?” He flipped his tail around into view. The ectoflesh was faint and ghostly, and the fins hadn’t filled in between the rays.

“What?” Stretch let the last of the kelp fall to the floor.

“His name’s Edge. He, uh, needed some magic and decided I would be a good donor.”

Stretch looked from Blueberry’s face to his tail and back. Could Blueberry swim at all like that? Was Stretch’s own tail in the same state? That would explain—

“Don’t look.” Blueberry grabbed his skull before he could get a glimpse of his own tail. “It’s a bit of a shock.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll prepare myself.” Stretch pushed his brother’s hands away, then took a calming breath before checking out the damage.

His tail was nothing but bones, no ectoflesh or scales or fins left at all.

“I told you.” Blueberry clasped his hands comfortingly. His horror must have shown on his face.

“I—I didn’t—”

“Sorry I dragged you into this.” Blueberry’s eyelights focused on the sandy floor of the cave.

“You didn’t get caught on purpose, did you?”

“No, of course not. But—I did get caught.”

“I’m just glad you’re alive.” Stretch grasped his brother’s hands back, partly for reassurance and partly because he couldn’t swim at all and needed to anchor himself. “How were you supposed to know those fish were cannibals?”

“It’s not SO bad.” Blueberry brightened. “We can stay here and be safe and fed until our tails grow back. And they needed our magic for their eggs. I hope we get to see the hatchlings!”

“Eggs?” Stretch remembered eggs, now that Blueberry mentioned them. He shuddered. “Well, I just hope we get out of here before they decide the eggs need another dose of magic.”


End file.
